Conventionally, so-called linear rolling motion guide apparatuses including a rail, a movable block moving longitudinally on the rail, and a plurality of self-rotating and circulating (revolving) balls (rolling members), disposed between the rail and movable block, which move the movable block at high accuracy, have been in widespread use. More specifically, such linear rolling motion guide apparatuses are widely utilized as members for supporting three-dimensional movement of work tables of machine tools, for supporting pendular motion of pendulum electric trains, and even in earthquake-absorbing structures of buildings. In addition to a configuration comprising the above-mentioned movable block and rail, some linear rolling motion guide apparatuses include so-called ball screws.
Such expansions of the scope of use of these linear rolling motion guide apparatuses have led to increased demands for the prevention of failures that occur in the apparatuses. There is also a demand for a diagnostic method that enables operational conditions of the apparatuses to be diagnosed with high accuracy.
Known diagnostic methods of operational conditions of conventional and general machine systems (for example, rotational rolling bearing apparatuses including ball bearings and the like), with the exception of linear rolling motion guide apparatuses, include: a vibration detecting method that diagnoses operational conditions by monitoring a vibration occurrence state in the machine system; an oil evaluation method that diagnoses operational conditions by retrieving lubrication oil used in the machine system and evaluating a quality of the retrieved lubrication oil; an electric resistance method that diagnoses operational conditions by measuring an electric resistance between members driven via the lubrication oil in the machine system; and a temperature measuring method that diagnoses operational conditions by using a thermocouple or the like to measure the temperature of a member driven via the lubrication oil in the machine system.
However, when these diagnostic methods are applied to a linear rolling motion guide apparatus, the following problems are encountered.
In the case of the vibration detecting method, since balls as rolling members are self-rotational and at the same time revolve within a circulation section in a linear rolling motion guide apparatus, many vibration sources exist. Hence, there is a problem in which vibrations attributable to abnormalities in the operational conditions, which should normally be detected, may not be accurately detected.
Additionally, the oil evaluation method requires lubricating oil to be respectively retrieved and inspected both before and after use of the linear rolling motion guide apparatus to be diagnosed. Thus, there is a problem in that additional time is required until diagnosis is obtained, and the linear rolling motion guide apparatus must be temporarily shut down in order to retrieve the lubricating oil, resulting in reduced operational efficiency.
Furthermore, the electric resistance method and the temperature measuring method are problematic in that both methods are vulnerable to electric noises and may be incapable of measurement in cases in which the movable block is moved at low speeds.
Therefore, it is difficult to accurately perform real-time diagnostics of operational conditions of linear rolling motion guide apparatuses using conventional methods.
The present invention has been conceived in consideration of the above circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a condition detection apparatus, a condition detection method, a condition detection program for detecting operation condition, and an information recording medium on which the condition detection program is recorded so as to be computer-readable that: enable prognosis of occurrences of failures in a linear rolling motion guide apparatus by performing accurate real-time-detection of operational conditions of the linear rolling motion guide apparatus; and contribute to the improvement of maintainability for a user of the linear rolling motion guide apparatus, to prolonging the operation life of the apparatus, and to performance assurance and quality improvement of apparatuses or devices incorporated with the linear rolling motion guide apparatus.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a condition display apparatus, a condition display method, a condition display program for detecting operation condition, and an information recording medium on which the condition display program is recorded so as to be computer-readable that: enable prognosis of occurrences of failures in a linear rolling motion guide apparatus by performing accurate real-time-display of operational conditions of the linear rolling motion guide apparatus; and contribute to the improvement of maintainability for a user of the linear rolling motion guide apparatus, to prolonging the operation life of the apparatus, and to performance assurance and quality improvement of apparatuses or devices incorporated with the linear rolling motion guide apparatus.